Quote:Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am". *'President Allison Taylor': How long did the doctors give you to live? *'Jack Bauer': They're not sure. But the pathogen has started to take effect. *'President Allison Taylor': Then there's not much I can threaten you with, is there? I expect you'll do what you think is right. *'Renee Walker': Larry, do you have a problem with this? *'Larry Moss': As a matter of fact, no — none whatsoever. Those Starkwood bastards drew on my men. I'm looking forward to getting back in there. *'Jonas Hodges': These points are non-negotiable. I'm not here to debate them. *'President Allison Taylor': Jonas, I agreed to this meeting because I wanted to hear what you had to say. But what you're proposing is blackmail. *'Jonas Hodges': Well that's putting it in the worst possible light. *'Jonas Hodges': What the hell is this? *'President Allison Taylor': Put this document into evidence and take these men into custody. *'Jonas Hodges': What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind? *'President Allison Taylor': Jonas, we've taken out your missiles. It's over. *'Jonas Hodges': That's impossible. *'President Allison Taylor': You're under arrest. You are a terrorist and a murderer, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you pay dearly for your crimes. *'Jonas Hodges': My only crime is that I'm trying to protect my country! You think this ends with me?! I'm just a small cog in a very big machine. *'Jonas Hodges': You can't even begin to imagine what you're up against. *'President Allison Taylor': What are you talking about? *'Jonas Hodges': You'll find out. *'Larry Moss': Listen Tony, this isn't easy for me, but I'm under orders to take you into federal custody. *'Tony Almeida': Yeah, I know... *'Larry Moss': You did a brave thing here. Probably saved thousands of lives. Just for the record, I don't think this is how you should be repaid. *'Tony Almeida': Appreciate that, but I'm ready to pay for what I've done. *'Renee Walker': It's about Kim. She's here, Jack. I told her that you were sick and that she might be able to help with the treatment. *'Jack Bauer': You... You did what? Who the hell do you think you are? Who the hell do you think you are?! You think this is easy? You think you understand what I'm going through? Because you don't. I am dying! And I was okay with it, I could handle it. And now you've put in front of me the one thing that's going to make this unbearable. *'Renee Walker': Jack, listen— *'Jack Bauer': No, you listen to me! I specifically said do not drag my daughter into this! *'Kim Bauer': Daddy, I've missed you so much. *'Jack Bauer': I've missed you too. You need to know how sorry I am for everything that you've had to live through because of me. *'Kim Bauer': No, don't do that. Don't put that on yourself. I'm the one that should apologize. I pushed you away and instead of taking responsibility for all the mistakes I've made in my life I blamed you. And it was stupid, and immature. And now all the time that we've lost... *'Larry Moss': (After Tony waves down Galvez) What? *'Tony Almeida': I'm sorry Larry. *'Larry Moss': Oh God... 718